Disturbia in the Black Parade
by ObtuseOcto
Summary: Naruto lived a normal life in the ninja world for quite some time. Until Kyuubi decided to mess it up. An eventual NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Rated for language, adult themes, and maybe lemons. Reviews are highly appreciated. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. The Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. If I owned it, there would be lots of yaoi and it'd be a much darker anime. I don't own the songs Disturbia or Welcome to the Black Parade. This isn't a song fic, I just thought the combined titles would describe this fic well._

_**Disturbia in the Black Parade**_

**XxX**

"Ohayo, Okaa-chan!" Naruto said cutely to his mother.

"Ohayo, Naru-chan, how are you feeling today?" giggled Naruto's mother.

"I'm fine Okaa-san!"

"Are you ready to start school today Naru-chan?

"Hai! I'm really excited!"

"Good, now go get dressed and I'll make breakfast and wake up Ojaa-chama."

"Hai!"

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser, pulling out his favorite orange jumpsuit and black t-shirt. In his excitement, he tried to put his clothes on while walking and tripped. He put on his serious face and tried to ignore the pain in his knee from the fall. Naruto ran noisily down the stairs and plopped down at the table to wait for his Okaa-chan and Ojaa-chama to come downstairs and eat breakfast with him.

Naruto just turned eleven last year and it was time for him to enter the ninja academy. His mother really didn't want him to join, already having to deal with the possibility of losing her husband at any moment. She pleaded with Naruto's father, Yondaime, to not let him join but the Hokage obviously wanted his son to become a ninja and carry on his legacy. Kushina fumed silently for the past 10 months, glaring at Minato whenever they were alone. Kushina asked Naruto in private if he wanted to join the ninja academy for himself and not for his father and he responded in his upbeat tone, "Of course! Someday I want to be a great ninja and help people like Ojaa-chama.". With his declaration, Kushina just couldn't be able to pull him away from his dream.

"Naruto-chan, are you excited to become a ninja?" Yondaime asked after he sat down at the table to eat.

"Hai, hai. I wanna be a hokage just like you, Ojaa-chama!" Naruto exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"One step at a time, Naru-chan. First you have to become a genin. You don't become a hokage overnight."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"Ojaa-chama! I'm gonna be the best ninja ever. I'll be a jounin before I'm twelve-dattebayo!"

"Honto ni? Well, if that's so, then you'll be an even better ninja than I will ever be."

"Now, now boys, let's not get carried away. Naruto, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Kushina said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh, no! I don't wanna be late on my first day!"

Naruto shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and ran towards the door. He slipped his blue ninja sandals on and ran out the door. Forgetting to say goodbye to his parents, he ran back inside and gave his mother and father a hug and ran back out the door. He sprinted down the street and waved to his mother's and father's friends on the way. The academy building came into view after a couple minutes of running. All the children were in front of the school looking nervous or staring at the dark haired boy with a scowl on his face.

**XxX**

Uchiha Sasuke was an interesting little boy. He was never seen smiling, only frowning, sneering, and on occasion smirking. By now, almost everyone in the village knew of his story. His entire family was massacred by his psychopathic older brother, Itachi. Sasuke was the only one left alive, crying in the middle of a street in the Uchiha district. Ever since that faithful day, he's been a ball of anger, always snapping at the first person to mildly irk him.

Of course, being the innocent little soul that he is, Naruto knew nothing about Sasuke's story. Naruto didn't understand why the pale boy was so angry looking so he went up to talk to him.

"Nee… What's wrong?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned.

"Leave me alone, dobe." Sasuke snapped at Naruto, turning away from him.

"Hey, teme, I was just trying to be nice!"

"Well don't. I don't need your pity."

"Pity? I wanted to know what's wrong, why would I pity you?

Before Sasuke could answer him, one of the girls came up to him and pushed Naruto away, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you remember me? I'm Haruno Sakura! I can't believe we're in the same grade. I hope we're in the same class, Sasuke-kun."

Haruno Sakura was, by most people's standards, quite beautiful. She had long, flowing pink hair, wide, expressive green eyes, plump pink lips and pale, perfect skin. She started maturing before other girls giving her a fuller chest and hips, and gaining attention from all the boys her age. When she declared she was in love with the Uchiha boy, all the boys were jealous of the Uchiha, and all the girls were heartbroken, knowing Haruno was the prettiest of them all, and had the best chance of getting Sasuke-kun to like her.

Her issue, sadly, was her personality. She was annoying, clingy, determined, and unable to be deterred. Her love for Sasuke was based only off his looks, smarts, and mysteriousness. She followed him everywhere he went, always asking for dates and trying to get him to like her when he was clearly uninterested. For the past three months, she's been his personal leech and she was only getting more and more determined. The other 'Sasuke fangirls' lurked in the background taking every time Sakura wasn't around Sasuke as a opportunity to try and sweep him off his feet with their 'love' and affection. Obviously, it wasn't working.

Yamanaka Ino was Sakura's only competition. She too was beautiful, with her long white blond hair, bright blue eyes, lean frame, ample chest, and lean legs. She was a bit less obsessive than Haruno but not by much. She and Sakura were the prettiest girls of their age and they had both claimed Sasuke as their loves. Even all the parents believed that one of them would have Sasuke as a husband one day. I mean who could resist them? Right…? Wrong.

**XxX**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Konoha Ninja Academy." said Iruka-sensei with Mizuki-sensei standing next to him, "Today we'll be splitting you all into two classes, one with me, and one with Mizuki-sensei."

All the girls hoped they'd get in the same class as Sasuke and that Haruno wasn't there, while all the boys prayed the Uchiha wasn't in the same class as them and the could be with Sakura and have an attempt to woo her.

Iruka-sensei put a couple copies of the class list on the outside wall of the school. The children ran up to the papers, either sighing or cheering for the class they were in. The two senseis corralled the children into the school and sat them in their respective classes by last name.

Uzumaki Naruto sat above Uchiha Sasuke since the seats were arranged in rows that got higher as you ventured farther back. Haruno Sakura sat across the room, too far away from her dear Sasuke than she would like. She sat silently, tuning out the teacher as her obsessive mind was plotting and planning slightly evil plans to get her love to love her back. She wouldn't let him slip between her fingers. It just couldn't happen to her. She wouldn't allow it.

**Xtimeskip-11monthsX**

Naruto was walking home from school, excited to tell his mother and father about the new things he learned in academy that day. He stepped onto the patio of the house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered the door. This worried Naruto a bit. His Okaa-chan was always home when he came back from school. Naruto knocked again and waited, still not hearing any signs of life. He heard nothing still. Luckily, there was a spare key under the welcome mat, so he unlocked the door and opened it. Peeking in, he didn't see anything and he took a step in.

"Okaa-chan? Ojaa-chama? Doko ni iru no?" Naruto called into the house.

There was no answer. Naruto heard a low growling in the basement. The growling was steady, never changing volume or stopping. Naruto walked towards the basement stairs and opened the door. The growling got louder and he could hear little moans and cries. They sounded a lot like his mother. Feeling as if his mother was in danger, Naruto ran down the stairs clutching a shuriken in his left hand poised to be thrown.

The picture in the basement was startling enough to make him drop the shuriken and tremble in fear. The huge, fearsome, and previously thought as mythological

nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi was standing on its four legs, growling at his captive, Kushina. The size of the behemoth was too much to be contained in the basement thus creating a giant hole in the back of the room. Kushina was bloodied and bruised, missing an arm and a leg. She had no more energy to fight back so she just lay on the floor, weeping and moaning in her evident pain.

Naruto ran to his mother with tears streaming down his face. He barely noticed the giant beast, too consumed with the near-death state of his mother.

"Okaa-san…Dou shita no?" Naruto whispered to his mother.

"Naruto-chan, you have to get out of here. Run…get away…find your father and warn the village…"

"What about you Okaa-chan!? I have to take you with me!"

"No, no. You won't make it if you take me. I'm going to die Naruto-chan. Remember I love you. Even when I'm gone I'll still watch over you." Kushina whispered before closing her eyes.

"Okaa-chan…"

Kyuubi grew tired of the show full of human emotions and lifted a giant paw into the air and swiped it down, effectively ending Uzumaki Kushina's life.

"Okaa-chan!" Naruto screamed.

The demon fox looked down on the blonde haired boy with a demented interest. He saw the raw anger in the boy's eyes and it almost frightened the most powerful of the youkai.

Naruto ran and ran and ran. As fast as he could, he ran to the Hokage Tower. The ANBU guards looked at him and didn't want to let him in but when they saw the look in his eyes, they moved aside, confused as to what could cause a child that kind of anger and anguish.

"Ojaa-chama! Ojaa-chama!" the blond boy screamed and cried. "Ojaa-chama, Okaa-chan is dead!"

Minato looked over at the boy with a look of disbelief. He didn't know of any enemies in the village that would want to kill his wife. He felt the giant spike of chakra and waved it off as his imagination after her shuddered at the raw power.

"Naruto-chan what are you talking about?" Minato asked.

"Kyuubi came to our house and broke into the basement. He ripped Okaa-chan's arm and leg off and then he killed her with his paw! He's really big and I couldn't fight him so I ran. It's my fault! I should have fought for Okaa-chan's life!" Naruto cried and cried into his father hokage robes.

Minato abruptly stood up, knocking the boy onto the floor and walked towards the window. He closed his eyes and summoned the ANBU and the jounins of the village. The group of elite ninjas arrived in seconds in a poof of smoke. Minato said but four words to them.

"The Kyuubi has come."

**XxX**

**AN: So this is my second story that I've written, and the first that I don't think is absolute crap. Yeah, I'm a narutard that likes to use half Japanese and half English but I just like it that way and if it annoys you you'll have to deal. Lemme put some translations down here so people don't start hating me for my stories since they can't read Japanese.**

**Ohayo- good morning (informal)**

**Okaa-chan- mother (familiar/informal)**

**Ojaa-chama- father (this is a mixture between formal and informal)**

**-sama- formal suffix meaning the person is superior to you.\**

**-chan- informal suffix usually used with girls and little kids**

**-kun- informal suffix usually used with boys **

**hai- okay/yes**

**Yondaime- the fourth (hokage)**

**Dattebayo- means nothing really, it's like an accent**

**Dobe- idiot/dummy/dumbass**

**Teme- bastard**

**Honto ni- really**

**Doko ni iru no? - where are you?**

**Dou shita no? - what happened?**


	2. The Sealing

_Disclaimer: No owns! –cries-_

_**Disturbia in the Black Parade**_

Chapter I-

Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime, ordered that all the civilians and children be rounded up and put inside one of the many underground shelters that were scattered about the village. The Kyuubi usually was a peaceful demon, only killing for food and at times of distress, contrary to what was printed in the bedtime stories the ninjas told to their sons and daughters. The people made him out to be an evil killing machine, bent on causing destruction and chaos to all of humankind. Why did they people want to do this? They were planning something for so long, that was so sinister, so uncalled for, and so inhumane, that they knew the Kyuubi would find the eradication of Konoha as the only settlement for what it has lost. Something even the humans knew was precious and irreplaceable to it.

The people in the safe houses were categorized by status. Civilian men, women and children had two safe houses, and the ninja children, genins and those still in academy, had another. The jounins and ANBU ran quickly around the village, teleporting groups of people to safe houses. When it seemed like everyone who needed to be was in a safe house, the higher ranked ninjas came back to the hokage tower and awaited orders. Minato looked to his son and instructed him to follow the ANBU to where all the ninja children are. Naruto looked at his father with a confused face, but followed his orders.

_______________________________________________________________

Uchiha Sasuke knew that something was wrong when the sky turned dark and was tinged with red. It was a perfectly clear day minutes ago. He sat in the safe house with his peers, trying not to show the worry he felt in his heart. Obviously, it wasn't working.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in an overly sweet voice "You look worried! Everything's going to be alright, I know it will."

"You don't know anything, Forehead Girl!" Ino exclaimed

"Shut it, Ino-pig!"

"Make me, slut!"

"What did you call me, you dirty whore?"

"A slut. Whatcha gonna do about it?!"

"I'm gonna beat your fucking-"

"Shut it. Both of you are idiots." Sasuke finally said, fed up with the pointless argument.

"See what you did Ino-pig? Now, Sasuke-kun is mad at us!" Sakura pointed accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, did I Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, not really looking for an answer.

"He's not even talking to you, since you annoyed him so much!"

"Maybe he's not talking to you, bitch!"

"Shut up, you skank!"

"You're the load your okaa-san shoulda swallowed!"

"Oh, its on now whore!"

Sasuke turned his attention towards the door that just creaked open. Naruto walked in and the door was shut by an ANBU with a dog mask. Sasuke's eyes almost widened at the disheveled state the boy was in. His usually bright cerulean eyes were dull and rimmed with red from crying. His tan skin had lost its exuberant glow. The ever present grin on the boy's face disappeared, replaced by lips tightened in a straight line. Sasuke felt the need to hug him, or comfort him even thought he didn't know if he could do those kinds of affectionate things anymore. The golden haired boy looked too much like the stoic Uchiha for his own good.

"_What was his name again?" Sasuke thought. "Uzumaki Naruto, right?" _

"Uzumaki-san," Sasuke called out to Naruto, "what's wrong with you?"

Naruto didn't speak. He looked into the Uchiha's eyes and the glimmer of care and compassion made him start crying again. His okaa-san's eyes were just like that in a way, though hers were green and overly expressive. Naruto looked away, walking over to an empty corner and sitting down on the dirty ground.

The fighting girls had stopped their bickering to watch the two boys interact. They didn't care for Naruto's abysmal state, only about the fact that Sasuke was talking to someone that wasn't them.

Sasuke was about to walk over to Naruto, and do a very un-Uchiha thing. He was about to engage him in a friendly conversation. Before he could walk more than two feet, Sakura and Ino latched onto his arms like leeches and would not let go. Right when he was about to do Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu and incinerate their bodies, the harpies decided to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, don't bother with Uzumaki. He's such a weirdo, I mean, look at the clothes he wears. You're too cool to be seen talking to him." Sakura said

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "He's probably just sad because he didn't get any ramen or something!"

The girls snickered while Sasuke tried to calm himself.

"I bet he bathes in that stuff!" Sakura exclaimed while giggling loudly.

"That would explain why he smells like it!"

Sasuke finally had enough.

"Shut up you little annoying pieces of shit! You don't know anything about me or anyone else so just shut your damned mouths!" Sasuke snapped at them.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started.

"Shut it!"

The two harpies left with tears in their eyes, wondering why their dear Sasuke-kun would be so rude to them. Their sadness was short lived though, since they began busying themselves with plans to win his love.

Sasuke began to walk over to Naruto again. Naruto had been observing Sasuke's interaction with the two whores and was confused.

"_Why would he stand up for me?"_

The socially inept Uchiha poked the blonde in the forehead repeatedly to get his attention. Naruto looked up, glaring weakly at the badgering raven.

"What do you want, teme?" he asked.

"Like I asked before, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke said, not one to beat around the bush.

"The Kyuubi… i-it, it killed my mother."

"Dobe, don't joke. The Kyuubi isn't real."

"It did! I swear! I saw it for real-ttebayo!"

Sasuke's black eyes widened. He thought back to the color of the sky. It was so dark, it couldn't have been weather related. And the spike of chakra he felt. It wasn't his imagination. He didn't want to believe what Naruto said, but it would explain so much. Why they are in the safe houses, why the sky turned dark, why all the ninjas were summoned. Kyuubi wasn't a bedtime story, or a fake monster that parents used to get their kids to go to bed on time. It was real, and it is mad now.

"Dobe, you're telling the tru-"

Right then, a monstrous tremor shook the underground room. The children all screamed in fright. Roars and screams could be heard up from the surface. People began to chatter. They were asking questions to those who had no answers, begging for their parents and all other things that could not be helped. Yet above all the chaos, two lone voices could be heard arguing.

"I want to go ask Sasuke-kun to hold me!" one yelled.

"He'd much rather hold me!" the other yelled back.

The door to the safe house burst open. It was an ANBU. Without words, he ran in and grabbed Naruto by the arm, then poofed away with him.

"ANBU-san, where are we?" Naruto asked softly.

The ANBU didn't answer. He led Naruto to a long stone table and then stepped backwards into darkness. Out of the darkness stepped forward ten hooded figures. They picked the blond boy up, and laid him on the stone table. One of them produced a syringe from their sleeve and injected Naruto with a green glowing liquid.

Naruto was beyond confused at this point in time. He became numb from this liquid and tried to take in his surroundings. The room was too dark to see anything, but he could hear the growls of the Kyuubi and the sharps sounds of metal against claws. After many minutes of listening the battle seemed to stop. The growls became louder and seemed to be coming closer until he could see a pair of large, bright orange eyes staring at him. He screamed, knowing those eyes belonged to the best that killed him mother. Naruto wanted to thrash around and move but he couldn't control his muscles. All he could do was look around.

The nine-tailed fox seemed to have some type of chain around its neck. It was being led into the room by the Yondaime himself. Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of his father then dimmed again at the expression on his face. The fair haired man looked happy in a maniacal fashion, a twisted smirk gracing his face. If Naruto could speak, he would have asked his father what was going on.

"We have done it!" Minato yelled in triumph.

The people in shadows cheered.

"We have finally captured the Kyuubi! My men and women, my shinobi and kunoichi, this day is ours!"

They cheered again.

"Since this was my idea, I will sacrifice my son. After we seal this beast into him, we will finally be able to complete our destiny! Now then, let us begin the process!"

"Shinigami, Shinigami, Shinigami…" they all chanted as the room began to fill with purple mist.

The room grew darker and darker as a pure white skull began to materialize in the air. It grew brighter and brighter until suddenly it spoke.

"What mortals have the courage to summon me, Shinigami, the god of all that is dead and all that is treacherous?!" the figure asked in a booming voice.

"We do, Shinigami!" the group answered in unison

"Such foolish and brave mortals, you are. Why have you summoned me?!"

"We have summoned you, Shinigami, so that you may seal this demon into this boy." Yondaime said.

"You ungrateful mortals! Who are you to tell the great god of death what to do? Do not anger me foolish humans, you will not like what will come." The Death God warned

"You must seal this demon into this boy! Do it now! I command you!" Yondaime ordered, not heeding Shinigami's warning.

"What is your name, leader of the mortals here?" Shinigami inquired.

"I am Namikaze Minato, the fourth kage of the hidden leaf village!"

"You are a brave yet foolish man, Namikaze."

"Enough talk! Do my bidding!"

"I will do no such thing, you disgusting mortal."

"I will strike up a deal with you, Shinigami."

"A deal, you say?"

Shinigami became interested. If there was one thing that the god of death liked, it was a good deal.

"If you seal the demon into the boy, you may have whatever you fancy." Yondaime said, "What say you? Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do, mortal. Stand back and let me do my work."

The room began to shake. Shinigami lifted a bony hand and the soul of Kyuubi was pulled out of his body. It was an orange light that swirled and swirled above Shinigami's hand. He floated over to Naruto limp body and he empty eye sockets locked with Naruto's blue, fear-filled eyes. Shinigami used his magical scythe to cut open a portal in Naruto's stomach. He fashioned it into a jail cell of sorts and pushed the swirling orange light into the portal. A golden thread was then used to close the portal.

"Mortal leader, come hither!" Shinigami bellowed

Minato made his way to the stone table where Naruto lay. The sealing looked finished so he peered up at the god of death.

"Now mortal, this is where your part of the deal comes into play."

"What is it you desire?"

"I'm in a humorous mood today, so I think it will be quite laughable if…" said Shinigami

"If what?"

"If you burned in hell for the rest of eternity!"

Evil laughter filled the room as Shinigami took his scythe and sliced of Minato's head. He then used the blood to finish the seal, all through the process laughing endlessly at the foolishness of the human.

"Mwahahaha! His bidding was done, but it is quite a shame he couldn't have seen it complete!" Shinigami jested.

"What have you done?!" one of the people screamed.

"I've done nothing, you filthy mortal, but keep our deal!"

Shinigami began to fade away, leaving with an evil chortle. All that was left in the room were the people and the boy breathing heavily on the stone table, Kyuubi's body having disappeared, alone with Minato's.

_______________________________________________________________

**AN: So another chapter is done! Like it, love it, hate it? I don't care what you think as long as you review! Oh by the way, a scythe is the curved blade on a stick that the grim reaper holds. Shinigami is pretty much the Japanese version of the grim reaper or death, which ever you like to call it.**

**So, why did Yondaime want Kyuubi? What did they do to anger it? Is the Kyuubi male or female? What is Naru-chan going to do now? Are Sakura and Ino ever going to shut the fuck up about Sasuke? Find out in the next installment of Disturbia in the Black Parade! (Reviewers get imaginary cake. Remember, any flavor you like and no calories cuz it's not real!:3)**


End file.
